wait your What?
by kayxcorexcullenx24
Summary: set after eclipse. my friends who's been sick wrote this. be nice! maybe a bit o.o.c.


Disclaimer: I **do not **own_twilight_ or any of the characters. Stephanie Meyer owns them.

Only the plot and Julie are mine J

-Chapter 1-

Bella's Point of View

"Edward, I have something to tell you..." I said very nervously.

"What is it Bella, love?" I watched as Edward struggled to figure out what I was going to say. I knew he couldn't read my mind but times like these I was glad he couldn't.

"Edward well… I'm.. well…" I stuttered.

"Bella, what's wrong? Just tell me; you know you can tell me anything" Edward encouraged with a ton of concern in his topaz eyes which were smoldering even in our dimly lit meadow. 

" I don't know how it happened but…I'm pregnant." I said waiting for the unusual reaction, I was used to. "Well I know how it happened but you know what I mean right?" I restated. 

"Bella I'm a vampire things like this don't happen but none the less I'm ecstatic!" Edwards eyes brightened to a very light gold I could tell he was happy. This was a good thing. "Edward I was so scared you were going to be mad, you wouldn't want to be a father." I said truthfully after Edward left me I always assume the worst. Even though he always assured me he and his family were not going to leave again. "Be mad?" I watched Edwards' overly bright eyes darken and now are back to regular topaz with a look of incredulousness in them " You thought I was going to be mad? Bella like I have said before I can never be mad at you, I infuriate myself." A wave of relief washed through me, I was so happy that Edward wasn't mad. "So am I really going to be a father?" Edward asked still incredulous. 

"Yes you are; when you and your family went hunting last week I went to the drug store and bought the most accurate test out and it was positive. And retching up my meals every morning had something to do with it." I blushed uncontrollably; Edward loved it when I blushed. His eyes softened and than he took his hand and placed it on my stomach softly and kept his topaz eyes locked onto my plain brown ones and whispered "Our Baby is growing in side there." He smiled that glorious crooked smile I loved and I almost forgot how to breathe. Than he slowly and softly pressed his cold hard lips to mine. " I love you." He stated after the kiss. "I love you more than life it self." Which is true because I'm waiting to get changed so I can be immortal and alive [ in a sense with Edward and the other Cullen's forever. 

It was maybe 9:00 p.m. I always lost track of time with him and me and Edward were sitting in our meadow, it was a beautiful July evening, He was humming my lullaby and quite frankly it was making me sleepy as usual. "Do you want me to tell Alice to call Charlie to inform him that you will be sleeping over?" Edward asked sensing my tiredness. I simply nodded unable to form a coherent answer. Edward silently called Alice and told her to call Charlie. I was basically asleep at this point although I could feel Edwards stone grasp as he picked me up and started to run. I awoke the next morning and rolled over to find Edward next to me smiling. "Oh no what did I say tonight?" The bed shook with his quite laughter and sighed "You said you loved me. And you also said you loved the baby." A glint of joy expressed in his eyes. "Of course I love the baby and you. There is no doubt about it." I stated. The joy became more pronounced now. "Alice knows already but would you like to tell the family of our news?" Edward asked. Always a gentle man. "Um. Yes?" It came out more like a question than an answer. As soon as those words left my mouth I felt the huge tug at my stomach I've felt for 3 weeks. I jumped up and fast walked as fast as I could with out tripping to Edward's huge bathroom and retched up my meal up. After I finished I brushed my toothbrush thankful that I kept one here for 'hostage' occasions and sleepovers with 'Alice' although I spent very little time with Alice except when I was forced into playing 'Barbie Bella' or when I was forced into shopping. I walked back into the room. Edward was up to me with my clothes and my bag of toiletries in less than a blink of an eye. "Bella, love are you okay?" Edward was always worrying about my well-being. "Yes Edward, I'm actually used to it now its been 3 weeks." I smiled at him before walking back into the bathroom to get changed. I didn't fall once this morning. yet. It was an accomplishment, but I still had the rest of the day and morning to worry about. As I walked out of the bathroom I slipped on my pant leg and fell forward bracing myself for impact I thought to myself _so much for my no-trip streak._

Edward as always caught and steadied me. Edward smiled and said "Do you want to tell them now?"

I nodded and we headed down the stairs at human pace to my pleasure. We got downstairs and went to the for show dinning room and Edward and I took a seat. "Can everyone please join us in the dinning room?" I asked in a regular voice I knew they could here me. Within seconds all of the Cullen's were seated around me. "Edward and I have something important that we would like to tell you." I started. Alice was eagerly bouncing up and down in her seat although she already knew what I was going to say. Everyone else's face's were plastered with wonder except for jasper he was calm and was sending out calming waves to cover up my nervousness. I smiled sheepishly at him as a thank you gesture. I felt bad for Edward not being able to read my mind sometimes but I feel very bad for jasper having to feel my unstoppable emotions all the time. Edward jumped in and said the rest "Bella is pregnant." he stated calmly. Alice was bouncing in her seat with a huge smile plastered on her face. The rest of the family looked shocked and their eyes were filling up with question fast. Carlisle stated "I need to look into this. But I'm guessing maybe vampires cant get other vampires pregnant but maybe vampires can get humans pregnant. Like a half-human half-vampire child. This is so unique…" Carlisle trailed off thinking of possibilities. Then said "Bella you do know we cant change you until we are positive that it will not hurt the baby, right?" I replied all ready knowing this was going to happen, " Yeah, I figured that I'm okay with it." Everyone left the room except for Alice, Esme and Carlisle. I knew why Carlisle stayed but why Alice and Esme? Carlisle was calculating things in his head and said, "Bella how far along are you?" I said "About 3 weeks." All Carlisle did was nod than excused himself. Esme was next up. She came up and hugged me. "Bella, Congratulations. Even though as you know I am not Edwards biological mother I will still think of this baby as my own grandchild." I replied by nodding and giving her another hug. Oh no Alice now I know why she was here. 

Shopping.

Alice kissed my cheek and smiled brightly. " oh my gosh Bella we have so much to buy! The crib, clothes, toys…" Alice kept listing things incoherently.

I braced my self waiting for the torture to come.

Muahaha.

A cliffy.

Tell me what you think.

No flames please its my first fanfic.

Thankies.

Kayxcorexcullenx24


End file.
